IDIOTS
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Ketika kesadaran itu datang, saat itulah kebodohan itu terungkap. Ada tanda tanya, kenapa tak mencari jawab. Terlambat. Satu kata mebawa air mata. Bodoh, memang. Ya, Idiots, You and I. KaiSoo, again. Review after Read yaa..


**IDIOTS**

**A story by Re-Panda68**

**Cast: KaiSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: We do have human right and copyright. I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Warning: This is Boys Love. Don't like? Just go away!**

**Dedicated for KAISOO DAY... January 13th**

**Happy Birthday to our couple Kai and D.O, January 12th and 14th**

**Happy-KaiSoo-Reading...**

_**Teruntuk orang yang sangat berarti untukku...**_

_Mungkin kau kaget ketika menerima surat dariku ini. Ah, kuharap kau sudi membacanya meski kau merasa muak. Mungkin._

_Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak hadir dalam fikiranku, eoh?_

_Kita sudah berpisah, bahkan aku sudah pergi menjauh darimu dan kau masih saja dengan suksesnya membuatku menangis setiap malam._

_Jujur, aku sudah lelah terus-terusan seperti ini. Jadi kumohon berhentilah membuatku merasakan perasaan seperti tecekik ini._

_Apa kau tidak kasian padaku, huh? Sementara aku menderita seperti ini, kau tertawa bahagia bersama tunangan cantikmu itu._

_Cih, mungkin benar juga kata orang-orang. Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu adalah aku._

_Kenapa juga aku bisa percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku dan menerimamu saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu saat itu. Benar-benar perbuatan bodoh yang sia-sia._

_Kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja, iya 'kan? Kau hanya mengambil keuntungan dari murid teladan yang lemah sepertiku ini. Lalu saat kau sudah bosan, kau mencampakkanku._

_Hah, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal?_

_Teman-temanku sudah memperingatiku, tapi aku malah dengan naifnya mengatakan bahwa kau pasti akan berubah suatu saat. Nyatanya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali._

_Kau tetap saja dengan julukan kebanggaanmu itu. Cassanova._

_Dan bagian menariknya adalah: aku korban pertamamu yang bergender namja._

_Mengingat semua itu selalu berhasil membuatku menghela nafas berulang kali. Helaan lelah. Sakit._

_Sakit karena sesungguhnya kau sudah terlalu jauh jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Mungkin harus kuakui, aku sudah mencintaimu terlalu dalam._

_Aku tau ini salah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya karena telah mengubah orientasiku, karena aku juga salah karena membiarkanmu mengubahku begini._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menyesali semuanya. Sendirian._

_Semua yang pernah kau dan aku lalui, aku tidak menyesali semua itu. Tapi yang kusesali adalah kenapa harus aku yang merasakan sakitnya. Sendiri._

_Jika kau pikir aku akan membalas rasa sakit ini, maka jawabannya adalah: TIDAK._

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti dan membiarkan orang kucintai merasakan sakit._

_Tertawalah. Tertawalah karena aku yang terlalu menyedihkan ini._

_Sekarang aku akan benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan rasa sakit ini untuk selamanya. Ya, selamanya._

_Berbahagialah dengan tunanganmu, ku doakan kalian hidup bahagia._

_Dan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, __**Kim Jongin.**_

_Dari si bodoh,_

_**Do Kyungsoo.**_

Angin bertiup pelan dari arah balkon kamarnya yang berada di tingkat dua. Kim Jongin, nama pemuda itu, terduduk lemas di tepi ranjang besarnya. Dia baru saja menerima sebuah surat dari mantan namjachingunya. Dan surat itulah yang menjadi penyebab dirinya merasa lemas hingga tak mampu lagi berdiri itu.

Surat itu seperti sebuah tanda perpisahan dari Kyungsoo untuknya.

_**Sekarang aku akan benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan rasa sakit ini untuk selamanya. Ya, selamanya.**_

Kata-kata yang masih terngiang di benak Jongin setelah selesai membaca surat itu. _**Selamanya**_. Kata itu membuatnya mau tidak mau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tapi apa. Entahlah.

Dia memang berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo hanya untuk membuktikan pada teman-temannya bahwa gelar Cassanova yang melekat padanya bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu korban dan bukti bahwa siapa pun tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya meski itu namja sekali pun. Dan soal tunangan, itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar dapat putus dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya saat putus dari Kyungsoo dia merasa sedikit kehilangan. Jongin terbiasa diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo meski namja itu tidak pernah bermanja seperti kebanyakan mantan kekasihnya yang lalu-lalu. Kyungsoo bukan tipe penuntut dan bahkan lebih suka memanjakan Jongin. Dan Jongin suka itu. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau menjadi bahan olokan teman-teman se-gengnya bahwa dia adalah sungguhan gay. Huh, no way!

Tapi surat itu berhasil membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Lalu sebenarnya ada apa?

Jongin termenung di kamarnya masih di temani angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang dari pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Menuntutnya mengingat seseorang yang suka sekali berdiri di sana jika sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sedang berada di kamarnya. Do Kyungsoo.

Lama melajukan pikirannya tak tentu arah, Jongin terkesiap oleh dering ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas samping ranjang.

Chanyeol is calling...

" Yeoboseo?"

' _Jongin-ah, apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya?'_

" Berita apa, Hyung?"

' _Kyungsoo, mantanmu itu, dia kecelakaan. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan sekarang sedang dalam penanganan di rumah sakit.'_

" Cih, jangan bohong, Hyung. Dan lagi dari mana kau tau itu?"

Jongin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju balkon.

' _Aku tidak berbohong, Kkamjong. Aku sedang bersama Baekhyun ketika petugas rumah sakit menelponnya dan memberitahukan tentang Kyungsoo. Kami sedang menuju ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau peduli. Setidaknya kau sudah mengabarimu. Kkeuttno..!'_

Tut..tut..tut..

Sambungan telpon itu dimatikan sepihak.

Kyungsoo kecelakaan. Benarkah itu kecelakaan? Jongin membathin sendirian.

Sadar situasinya dia lalu bergegas masuk dan mengabil sembarang jaket dan kunci motornya. Menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Dia mengetik pesan singkat pada Chanyeol.

**To: Chanyeol**

**Rumah sakit mana?**

Sent.

Dengan segera membuka pintu garasi, Jongin lalu menyalakan motornya. Ponselnya bergetar.

Satu pesan masuk.

**From: Chanyeol**

**Seoul international hospital.**

Lalu raungan keras mesin motor pun terdengar memecah hening sore itu.

Perasaan Jongin bertambah tidak karuan saat tiba di rumah sakit dan hanya menemukan Chanyeol beserta Baekhyun –sahabat Kyungsoo, duduk gelisah di jejeran bangku tunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan lampu tanda operasi masih menyala merah. Nafasnya memburu satu-satu. Terengah.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan rasa lemas kembali menggerogoti. Matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun yang sedang terisak pelan.

" Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin terdengar pecah dan serak. Dia bertanya pada Chanyeol yang nampak baru saja menyadari kedatangannya itu.

" Tidak baik, Jongin-ah. Kata suster tadi dia kehilangan banyak darah dengan lengan kiri patah dan luka di kepala."

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Jongin terlalu kacau untuk menanggapi dan Chanyeol yang bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Baekhyun? Masih terisak di dekapan Chanyeol.

Lama mereka menunggu. Mungkin sekitar dua jam lebih.

Lampu di depan ruang operasi sudah berubah menjadi biru. Operasi sudah selesai. Seorang dokter terlihat keluar dari pintunya diikuti tiga dokter yang lain.

Merasa yakin itu adalah dokter yang mengoperasi Kyungsoo, Jongin bergegas menghampirinya untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, Uisa-nim?"

Dokter itu melepaskan masker steril dari wajahnya dan balik bertanya, " Maaf, tapi apa hubungan anda dengan pasien?"

" ah, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah kekasihnya, uisa-nim. Jadi bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Dokter itu menghela nafas berat. " Mianhaeyo, Jongin-ssi. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, tapi..."

Namja bermarga Kim itu benar-benar merasa tak bertenaga sedikit pun saat ini. Tubuh lunglainya duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Perlahan tetes-tetes bening turun membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis. Menyesali kenapa harus jadi seperti ini. Kenapa harus Kyungsoo.

' _Kamera CCTV menangkap bahwa Kyungsoo-ssi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan mengebut. Kami juga menemukan botol pil antidepresan di dalam mobilnya di TKP._'

Itulah yang didengarnya dari polisi yang mengurusi tentang kecelakaan Kyungsoo.

Sesakit itu 'kah, Kyungie?

Kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung saja padaku? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau malah menghukumku sekejam ini, eoh?

Matanya terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Pedih.

Jongin sadar. Mungkin inilah yang selama ini dirasakan Kyungsoo setelah dia mengatakan putus. Di situ juga dia sadar sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya. Dan juga membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Dialah yang sebenarnya bodoh.

Kim Jongin masih saja tersedu menangisi dirinya. Menangisi Kyungsoo dan kisah cinta mereka.

***TAMAT***

**Anyyeong.. ^_^**

**Aku datang bawa FF KaiSoo buat celebrate KAISOO DAY, 13 Januari.. hehehe.. semoga readers suka yah. Soalnya kau ngetik ini FF tengah malem habis baca FF KrisTao yang rada sedih-sedih gitu, jadi malah terinspirasi dan jadilah cerita macam ini. Baiklah, kkeutt! Sampai jumpa di lain FF... Happy KaiSoo Day yeorobun.. ^_^**

**DON'T FORGET Review, Like and Comment yaa..!**


End file.
